The Phone Call
by Dark Goddess013
Summary: The Cullen's watch The Ring and Samara calls them. Will she scare them? Or will they annoy her? Read to find out. Rated T for swearing


_The Phone Call_

No one's Pov

"GUYS COME DOWN HERE! I FOUND THE PERFECT MOVIE TO WATCH!" Emmett yelled unnecessarily and everybody ran down the stairs and into the living room to watch it

"What's the name of the movie?" Rosalie asked

"The Ring." Emmett told her and pressed play and for the next hour they were jumping, screaming and hiding until, half way through the movie, words appeared on the screen they said: DON'T WATCH! But they watched as the video tape from the movie started and when it ended they were trying to convince themselves that it was just part of the movie when the phone rang, cutting through the terrified silence and Emmett screamed a high pitched, girlish scream and jumped into Rosalie's arms which would have been funny if they weren't so terrified. Edward shakily answered it.

"_Seven days." _The creepy voice from the movie said and they all screamed and Rosalie dropped Emmett and Alice grabbed the phone

"So that means you're going to kill us on Tuesday?" Alice asked

"Yes- wait no! Seven days from today, not seven business days." The girl told them in her raspy, creepy voice and Edward grabbed the phone and hung up only for it to start ringing again and Edward once again answered

"Hello, this is Fashion weekly, may I speak with Alice?" Samara asked in a deeper voice

"Yeah sure- wait! You're that evil little girl from the tape!" Edward exclaimed

"Okay fine, you got me." She said, snickering and Alice grabbed the phone again

"Well how about Sunday? It's a holiday." Alice told her

"What holiday?" The girl asked but before Alice could answer Esme grabbed the phone

"I have a question; do you have to do that water thing? I don't want to ruin my carpet or TV." Esme explained

"Seriously? I tell you that you have seven days to live and that's what you ask me?" Samara exclaimed, incredulously and Alice grabbed the phone back

"St. Patrick's Day." Alice answered

"Then no. Seven days from today exactly." The girl informed them and Rosalie grabbed the phone

"A killer video tape? TV's? Are you trying to be lame or does it come naturally?" Rosalie insulted

"Oh, shove it, you bottle blonde bitch!" Samara insulted back

"Oh, you want to go? You want to go, bitch!? Bring it on!" Rosalie shouted through the phone but before they could continue arguing Emmett grabbed the phone

"Could you teach me how to do that TV thing? It's off the hook, yo!" Emmett asked her, excitedly

"Where's the screaming it terror, the jumping, the hiding? You're supposed to be _scared _of me not _annoying_ me!" Samara whined before Alice grabbed the phone back

"Why not?" Alice asked her

"Jesus Christ bitch, I'm giving you seven frickin days. I can come over now and kill the shit out of you if you'd rather have that." Samara snapped and Jasper grabbed the phone from Alice making her growl

"How about you join our family, we promise not to eat you." Jasper propositioned

"That would be so cool!" Samara squealed

"Really?" Jasper asked happy

"No, I'm just screwing with you. Come on, Jasper, I do this for a living." She said, snickering and Alice ripped the phone from Jasper and whacked him on the head with it

"Look, if you're not gonna be serious about this, can you at least be serious about moisturizer?" Alice asked her and she shrieked frustrated

"**That **is it! That **is** it! That is** IT**! I knew I shouldn't have done this to vampires! Forget about the seven days! I would say it was nice to meet you but that would be a lie so... F*CK ALL OF YOU!" She screamed at them

'BEEEEEEP'

"Hey! You can't call and hang up on us when you want to! We're not done with you! GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE, BITCH!" Alice yelled

* * *

The wolves of La Push just got finished watching the video when the phone rang making them jump. Jake got up and answered the phone.

"_Seven Days." _Samara said sounding exhausted and wary

"Seven business days or just seven days? And what about the holiday?" Jake asked

"OH, F*CK NO! I'M NOT F*CKING DOING THIS AGAIN! THEY DON'T F*CKING PAY ME ENOUGH FOR THIS! I'M GOING BACK TO F*CKING HUMAN'S! THEY GET SCARED!"

The End…?

* * *

Please review

Xxx Dark Goddess013 Xxx


End file.
